1. Field
The present invention is concerned with a novel process and intermediates for the manufacture of an .alpha.,.alpha.'-diaminoalcohol.
2. Description
The compound 2-[3(S)-amino-2(R)-hydroxy-4-phenylbutyl]-N-tert.butyl-decahydro-(4aS,8aS) -isoquinoline-3(S)-carboxamide of the formula ##STR2## is specifically described in Example 1 of European Patent Publication 0432695 and in corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,438, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference, and is a valuable intermediate for the manufacture of the pharmacologically active compounds described in these patents. The compound of formula I can be converted as described in Examples 1 and 3 of the identified publications into pharmacologically active compounds suitable for treatment of viral infections, and especially infections caused by HIV and other retroviruses.